


Haalur, Vod'ika

by babycow29



Series: Fett Family AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aayla Secura is french, CT-5597 | Jesse has a heart, Fives and Echo joined the military, Kix is a Good Bro, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is British, Panic Attacks, Tup has anxiety, but i tried, i dont know how to write those, the clones are not white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycow29/pseuds/babycow29
Summary: vod'ika - little siblingvod - siblingori'vod - older siblingdi'kut - idiothaalur - breathe
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-5385 | Tup & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-7567 | Rex & CT-5385 | Tup, Hardcase & CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Fett Family AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784002
Kudos: 37





	Haalur, Vod'ika

For once in his life, it was quiet when Rex woke up. No screaming brothers, just peace and quiet. In all honesty, it was probably because Fives and Echo weren’t home yet. The two of them decided to join the army, and were due back in a few days. Everyone was excited, even Fox, who swears he hates Fives with every fiber in his body. 

Rex went down to the kitchen, pulling a sweatshirt over his head. The coffee machine was running, which meant that one of his brothers was already up.

“ _ Tup’ika _ , what are you doing up so early?” Rex asked, rubbing his eyes.

“I could ask you the same question,  _ ori’vod _ .” Tup smiled up at him from his chair. He had dark circles underneath his eyes from lack of sleep, but if Rex noticed them, he didn’t say anything.

“I asked you first,  _ di’kut _ . Anyway, how’s school going for you?” Rex reached over and ruffled Tup’s hair. He had started to grow it out two years ago, when he was 14. It was just long enough to pull into a topknot, and Tup loved it. Probably more than he loved his brothers if we’re being honest.

“It’s fine. Just stressful, ya know?”

Rex nodded, and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Hardcase came downstairs, with Kix and Jesse in tow. Wooley was sleeping over at a friend’s house.

“Rex, aren’t Echo and Fives supposed to be home in a few days? We’re having a welcome back party for them, right?” asked Hardcase.

“‘Course, Cody texted me last night about it. Bly is booking a flight home tonight with Aayla. Ponds and Mace are coming over tomorrow night to help us get set up…” Rex trailed off, trying to remember which of his brothers he had forgotten to mention. It’s not that he tries to forget them , but it’s hard, having so many brothers.

“Comet told me that him, Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost were planning on coming ‘round tomorrow to set up. Fox is coming though, right? He has to, even if he doesn’t like Fives  _ that _ much,” Tup said softly. He was tired. Anyone with a pair of eyes could tell he hadn’t slept in days. He has had bad anxiety for a few years. He took his meds, but sometimes, that simply wasn’t enough.

“Of course Fox is gonna come,  _ ad’ika _ ,” Kix said, taking in Tup’s disheveled appearance. “Even Fox wouldn’t miss something like this.” Kix saw how Tup stifled a yawn behind his hand. He noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes, how his hands were shaking, ever so slightly. “ _ Vod’ika _ ,” he asked, “when was the last time you slept?”

Tup avoided eye contact with any of his brothers when he responded. “Two days ago? I - I’m not really sure. I - It’s been hard for me to sleep lately.”

An uproar of voices immediately sounded in their kitchen.

“Two days!!!”

“Tup, that’s not okay, you need sleep.”

“What?!”

Rex pinched the bridge of his nose. He had an ever growing headache from all this arguing, and Tup was shaking harder now with all the yelling.

“All of you, shut the fuck up!!!” He yelled. “Gods, you all are so kriffing annoying sometimes.  _ Tup’ika _ , what’s been bothering you?”

Tup shrugged his shoulders, still not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“ _ Vod _ ,” Jesse started, “we want to help you. But you gotta talk to us.”

“I, I just,” Tup’s voice cracked; he was on the verge of tears. “I don’t, I can’t sleep. I’m trying, but I just can’t. It’s, it’s like my brain is in overdrive or something, and won't quiet down.”

“Kid, I’m gonna hug you, okay?” Rex said, slowly moving closer to his brother.

“Okay.” Tup’s breathing became labored, signaling that he was about to have an anxiety attack.

Rex picked up his brother and brought him over to the couch in the other room. He set Tup down on the couch and backed away, knowing that Tup didn’t like to be touched during these episodes. His brothers knew that if he wanted physical comfort, Tup would tell them.

Tup had his head in his hands, trying, and failing to get his breathing under control. He felt incredibly disoriented, like the world around him was spinning and he couldn’t make it stop. A few tears leaked out of Tup’s eyes, which only made him hyperventilate harder. He despised crying infront of his brothers. He didn’t want to be seen as the weak link. 

His brothers stood helplessly. There was really nothing they could do to help Tup. Touching him would only make it worse. They just had to wait it out. 

7 minutes later, Tup’s breathing began to slow with Kix’s help. 

“Hey,  _ vod’ika _ ,” Kix said softly. “How about you breathe with me okay?”

Tup shakily nodded.

“Inhale for 3 seconds.” 

Tup inhaled for 3 seconds.

“Good,  _ vod  _ you’re doing great. Now hold for 5 seconds.”

“Then exhale for 4 seconds.”

Kix had Tup repeat this until he got his breathing under control. A few minutes later, Tup had mostly sobered up, and was cuddling with a very tired Jesse. Jesse had been out most of the night, only getting back around 5 am from his internship in the city. The rest of the brothers were scattered about on the other couches in the room. They put on a movie, and when Cody got back from date night with Obi - Wan, that’s where he found them.

**Author's Note:**

> vod'ika - little sibling  
> vod - sibling  
> ori'vod - older sibling  
> di'kut - idiot  
> haalur - breathe


End file.
